Dijo que Si?
by 97-Lilly
Summary: Un uchiha siempre es reconocido por su orgullo, su fuerza, su tenacidad, su inteligencia? Itachi buscaba una y mil formas de pedirle a la pelirosa que se casara con el, pero cuando cree que la tiene, interviene casi toda la aldea haciéndole cambiar constantemente de idea.¿Como será la declaración?, ¿Le hará caso a su madre, a su hermano o al señor de los churros?


_**Summary: Un uchiha siempre es reconocido por su orgullo, su fuerza, su tenacidad, su inteligencia? Itachi buscaba una y mil formas de pedirle a la pelirosa que se casara con el, pero cuando cree que la tiene, interviene casi toda la aldea haciéndole cambiar constantemente de idea .¿Como será la declaración?, ¿Le hará caso a su madre, a su hermano o al señor de los churros?, y mas importante aun, ¿Dirá que si?**_

_**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad del mega asombroso masashi kishimoto, yo solo juego con ellos u.u**_

* * *

**Dijo que... Si?**

La mañana era fría en la aldea de la hoja, pronto se acercaba el invierno por lo que la mayoría de las personas preferían estar en casa durmiendo o simplemente relajandose... Los que no eran civiles debían congelar su trasero en los campos de entrenamiento.

Naruto se había levantado muy temprano hoy (raro en él) y había comenzado desde las 7 de la mañana a entrenar a pesar del congelante frío (aún más raro en él) y es que el rubio había sido levantado por una muy enojada kushina amenazando que si no movía su trasero para limpiar, lo movería para entrenar. Y es así como su amorosa madre lo saco de una patada de la casa dejándolo sin su manta de ositos come ramen, y sin desayuno.

Ya habían pasado cerca de tres horas y el rubio se encontraba exhausto tirado cual lombriz sobre una roca esperando que sus compañeros llegaran y le dieran algo de comer. Sin embargo, al levantar la vista encontró al uchiha mayor caminando apresurado pasando por alli.

A naruto se le encendió un foco como una estrella de Navidad, y es que sabia que el uchiha mayor nunca le negaba una comida cuando se la pedía. Con eso en mente, corrió tan rápido como dieron sus pies y justo cuando iba a saludar a Itachi se tropezó con un piedrecita del camino y cayo como costal de papas sobre el pobre pelinegro que andaba en las nubes pensando kami-sama que.

-naruto?- pregunto Itachi mirando con un gota al rubio

-si ita-kun?- respondió meloso naruto imitando a sakura provocando que varias gotas aparecieran en el pelinegro

-se podría saber que estas haciendo?- un tic apareció en la ceja derecha del uchiha mientras veía como el baka amigo de su hermano trataba de imitar a sakura

-bueno, etto... Es que tengo hambre!- grito el rubio haciendo que Itachi lo mirara con cara de ¿y yo que?

Pasaron cinco segundos en los que ambos se miraron a los ojos como tratando de descifrar los secretos del mundo...

-¿Y entonces?- Itachi se había vencido, jamás entendería a ese rubio

-me preguntaba si mi cuñado favorito querría invitarme a comer- dijo melosamente naruto

-naruto, soy tu único cuñado- ahora el uchiha tenia dos grandes tic en su ceja

-¿Eso es un si?- respondió el rubio mirando con ojos de borrego a Itachi

Cuando por fin lograron pararse y levantarse para ir al ichikaru ramen, naruto noto una pequeña cajita de terciopelo en el suelo

-¿Y esto?-estaba a punto de cogerla cuando la mano de Itachi rápidamente se adelanto y la guardo en su bolsillo

-¿Qué es eso Itachi?- naruto realmente sabia que era, había estado buscando uno para hinata hace unos meses pero nunca imagino ver a el uchiha con uno. Sabia que amaba a sakura pero siempre eran tan serio que nunca pensó que porfin se le declararía.

-bueno, es solo, solo una caja- respondió levemente nervioso el pelinegro mientras tomaba camino al ichikaru

-Así que quieres corromper a mi pobre sakura-chan!- grito apuntandolo con su dedo

Ya estaban en el centro de la aldea, por lo que muchos se les quedaron viendo por el grito de naruto. El uchiha se quedo de piedra mientras algunos aldeanos lo miraban con sorpresa y otros con burla. Después de todo, no era normal escuchar algún escándalo de la familia uchiha, eran mas reservados que los hyuga, y eso era decir mucho.

El pelinegro se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano, no comprendía como su hermano resistía a naruto, ahora admiraba al tonto de su otouto. Se trato de hacer el desentendido y cogiendo de la oreja al rubio lo arrastro hasta el ichikaru.

Luego de pedir lo de siempre, naruto observo fijamente al uchiha. Quería asegurarse que su hermana se casara con alguien de fiar, y aunque sabia que llevaban mucho juntos eso no le impidió sacar su lado hermano-intenso-afectivo. Ademas, ¿Como se declararía? Sabia por buena fuente que los uchihas no eran románticos, mucho menos detallistas, así que dudaba que la declaración fuera algo impresionante ni romántico.

-debe tener flores y palomas - exclamo seguro el rubio mirando con seriedad y brillo en sus ojos al uchiha que lo miraba como si tuviera una segunda cabeza

-¿Hm?- la mente del pelinegro estaba hecha un lío y el rubio le hablaba de palomas?

-cuando te declares a sakura-chan! Debe tener muchas flores y y palomas! Y también deberías ir en un caballo! Quizá si le pedimos a la vieja un caballo...-  
ahora si que Itachi estaba confundido, acaso el rubio le estaba diciendo a él? El casanova Itachi uchiha como declararsele a sakura? Bueno no era ni mala idea, porque sinceramente el no sabia como hacerlo. Había pensado en simplemente ir hoy a casa y decirle que se casaran, asi de fácil, sin rosas ni cosas como esas, solo ser claro. Pero, que tal si no era lo que ella quería? , ¿Acaso ella deseaba flores, corazones y palomas? No había sido así cuando le propuso que vivieran juntos, ella estaba en el hospital en su oficina y el simplemente fue y le dijo lo que deseaba, lo pensaron y a pesar de las discusiones de los padres de sakura lograron vivir solos en una gran casa del barrio uchiha (demasiado enorme a decir verdad, pero mikoto alego que era perfecta para ellos... Y sus nietos)

-seguro que la vieja nos consigue el caballo da-ttebayo!, ademas, con solo saber que se trata de sakura nos dará todo gratis!- los ojos de naruto brillaban y lucia igual que las viejas chismosas, hasta se había puesto una bufanda en la cabeza y tenia colgado un bolso de mano (quien sabe donde lo saco)

Itachi suspiro, cambiaría su simple plan de declararse en la comodidad de su casa mientras veían tv a un espectáculo con flores y corazones... Pero quitaría el caballo.  
El rubio le había dado una idea, con eso rondándole la cabeza se levanto decidido y sin siquiera despedirse salió pitado por las calles de la aldea dejando a un confundido (y endeudado) naruto en el ichikaru hablando solo.

* * *

El azabache saltaba de tejado en tejado con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas (made in yamanaka). Lo había pensado bien, le daría el enorme ramo con sus chocolates preferidos en el parque donde se conocieron, y justo cuando abriera la caja vería el hermoso anillo brillando a la luz de la luna. ¡Era el plan perfecto!, algo cliché pero si lo que quería sakura eran flores y corazones... Definitivamente ya los tenia.

Itachi se dirigía por los chocolates cuando sin darse cuenta, se estrello con alguien.

-aniki- dijo una vez bastante conocida por el pelinegro -¿Que se supone que estas haciendo?- Pregunto sasuke mientras veía divertido el enorme ramo de flores

-son para sakura- respondió Itachi adivinando los pensamientos de su hermano.

-hmp, aniversario?-

-no realmente-

-¿cumpleaños?-

-no-

-... Entonces arruinaste algo?-insistió el azabache divertido, él conocía perfectamente la paciencia de su hermano, por eso adoraba sacarlo de sus casillas... Aunque también le picaba un poco la curiosidad de saber para que eran

-No- respondió Itachi mirando al cielo y rogando a kami-sama que le diera paciencia... Y tiempo, ya se le estaba haciendo tarde para ir por los chocolates

-¿La dejaste embarazada?

-no! Le pediré que case conmigo!- un tic apareció en la ceja de Itachi mientras veía la diversión en el rostro de su tonto hermano menor.

-... Y le darás rosas?- pregunto divertido el azabache

-... Si, y chocolates.-

-vaya cliché- la diversión no abandonaba el rostro de sasuke, a la vez que el tic aumentaba en el de Itachi. - nunca pensé que harías algo como eso- ese comentario hizo crecer la duda en Itachi

-declararme?-

-no, dar flores y corazones- dijo el azabache haciéndolo sonar como lo mas obvio del mundo. - deberías simplemente decírselo y...-

"¡Gracias!", gritaba Itachi en su interior, por fin alguien cuerdo que pensaba lo mismo que él.

-...llevarla a un lugar especial- Itachi paro de agradecer a kami para mirar a su hermano como si tuviera otra cabeza. ¿había oído bien? Su tonto hermano de verdad había dicho eso?

-¿Lugar especial?- pregunto tratando de comprobar que eso había salido de la boca de su hermano. Por que era obvio que si Itachi era poco romántico, sasuke lo superaba en creces

-Si, así cuando le preguntes ella estará tan feliz con el lugar que se olvidara que va a casarse contigo- ... Muy bueno para ser verdad, justo cuando pensaba que su hermano hablaba en serio.

Itachi suspiro audiblemente, esta conversación no llegaba a ningún lado y dentro de cinco minutos cerrarían la chocolatería... CINCO? Casi corriendo el pelinegro se dirigió al local que quedaba a solo seis pasos de allí...

**Cerrado**

Su cuerpo quedo de piedra, adiós al plan a la luz de la luna... Bueno todavía tenia las flores.

-Cuidado!- grito un viejecito en una carreta que paso justo al lado de Itachi rapandole el enorme ramo que tenia en su mano y dejando una que otra rosa mientras las demás caían rotas al suelo.

El pelinegro sintió la presencia de su hermano justo a su lado mientras lo miraba divertido.

-Así que... ¿Donde la llevaras?-


End file.
